The Dream In My Heart
by EmealdDragon
Summary: Harry and Draco are to spend the summer at Hogwarts, because Voldemort is back. Draco's parents are dead now, and he has changed. He and Harry become close over the summer. But can they stay close?
1. Opening Note

Title: The Dream In My Heart  
  
By: EmeraldDragon  
  
Summery: When lord Voldemort attacks the Malfoy's house over summer, Draco is forced to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Dumbledore is concerned that Voldemort might attack Harry Potter as well, and decides that he should also stay at Hogwarts to insure his safety. What will happen in the few months that Draco and Harry are forced to spend with each other? There is a problem however, Harry is engaged to a certain Ginny Weasley.  
  
Time Frame: This story starts the summer before their seventh year. It will probably go all through the school year, and into what happens when they graduate.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of the characters, names, places, or any other things related to it. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, and The Warner Brothers. I am not making any money off of this story, so you cannot sue.  
  
Warning: This Is SLASH! Meaning two boys doing things together that normally a girl and a guy would do. You know, meaning they're GAY! If you don't like this, or a have a problem with it, then don't read it. Other than that, go for it! 


	2. Chapter One: The Dark Lord Is Back

Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first ever long story. As you read in the note before, this is going to be a slash story, so you have been warned. It will alternate POV's throughout it. I hope you like it. Well anyway, on with it. ~ EmeraldDragon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Dark Lord Is Back.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I lie here in silence, I can hardly believe what my own two eyes are showing me. I can still see the Manor from where I lie at right now. I can see that there are indeed many people from the Ministry of Magic there, investigating what has just happened. I am lucky to have escaped. It is so hard to put to mind, all the events that have just happened. I have no clue what I am going to do. I am sixteen years old and my parents have just died. Sure, they didn't give a shit about me. My mother didn't notice me, and my father he loved to abuse me, rape me even.  
  
So many questions are running through my head, to which I have answers to none of. Why did this happen? Why do I care that the parents that have treated me like shit are no longer around? Why did father have to be a Death Eater? What did he do to make Voldemort want to kill him? Why did Voldemort also kill mother who has never done anything to him? With all the questions circling around in my mind, tormenting me, I began to do something that I have not done since I was an infant, I cried.  
  
Times change, the change in the blink of an eye. I never would have thought that my parents would die this young, in that way. I never would have thought a lot of the things that I have experienced in the last day. I feel all these emotions surging through me.  
  
Tears are streaming down my face now, I can taste the flavor on my lips right now. I never knew that crying would feel so great. It is something that I have never been 'allowed' to do since I was old enough to understand when my father spoke to me. "No son of mine is going to cry. Malfoy's never cry." I can still remember the coldness in my voice. At least when I heard that speech, which was often, I heard him call me his son. Which was something that I never heard other than then. I was always that boy, or him, or come here you, I never even got called by my name. Most of the time he wouldn't even talk to me directly, but have others do it for him. He hated even being by me.  
  
The Ministry is starting to disappear now, and I am left wondering how in the world that for that for the first time I have been outside the Manor all summer long, something like this happened. I can see there bodies being carried away for inspection. Does the Ministry know that Voldemort has done this to them? I witnessed him performing the curse, I know that he did it. I hope that they know too.  
  
I have to get out of here. I can't endure being here any longer. Everything about this place is driving me crazy, and now to top it all off, when I look at the only home I have know for years, the only thing I can picture in my mind is my parents being killed. I don't know where I am going to go now, the only place that even make since is to get out of here.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I have been looking for you." I hear a voice and recognize it immediately. It is the voice of Head Master Dumbledore, and I can not recall a time when I was more happy to hear his voice.  
  
"Professor sir, T-there gone." Is all I can manage to get out, in a voice that is so much not like my own. Without even realizing what I am doing, I run over to Dumbledore and hug him as tightly as I can. He returns my hug.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you haven't any idea how long it has taken me to found you. When I heard you weren't at the Manor I was glad, knowing that you would most likely be unharmed, but I never thought that you would be so near it. I didn't know where to look for you boy. I have been looking for hours. I am glad to find you safe though." He paused for a moment, looking down at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He smiled at me and continued, "How would you like to spend the remainder of your summer with me at Hogwarts? Right now I think that it is the safest place for you."  
  
I look up at him and try to give him a smile for his kindness, but I can not quiet manage one. "Thank you sir, I would love to. I don't think it wise to stay here, that iscollect for sure."  
  
Without another word, he pulled something out of his pocket which was a port key back to Hogwarts.  
  
Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore told me that I could stay in the perfects room, seeing as how I was a perfect this year anyway. Hearing that news had brightened me up for some time, up until I thought that it would have made father proud to hear. Dumbledore told me he had to go collect another student to stay here for the remainder of the summer as well, because he thought that they might also be in danger.  
  
At first I thought nothing of it. Then my mind started wondering. Who else would be in danger? I thought for a while, then it came to me. The only person that I could think of that Voldemort would go after was Potter. Then another thought came to me, I realized how horrible I must have made him feel all these years when I made fun of him for not having parents. Now that I knew how it felt, I felt horrible for being so mean to him. I made myself a mental note to make an apology to him for my actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that is the first chapter of my story! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be in Harry's POV, Dumbledore will take him to Hogwarts, and he will meet up with Draco. Slash soon to start!!! *Winks* I hope you will review and tell me what you think. This was just sort of an introduction type chapter, so the next chapters to come will be lots longer. Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
